


What Lovers Do

by taitofan



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Sex, Bad Decisions, Comfort, First Time, M/M, Painful Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: Having sex hadn't originally been in the cards, but Trey found himself naked and underneath his boyfriends regardless.  What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Jade Leech, Floyd Leech/Jade Leech/Trey Clover, Floyd Leech/Trey Clover, Jade Leech/Trey Clover
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	What Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> I try to keep my promises, so when I said I'd write trans Trey, by god I knew I had to write trans Trey. Also I have a hard time separating the twins, so double the eels, double the fun!
> 
> Otherwise don't expect much in terms of plot, this was just a scenario I wanted to write!

Trey hadn’t realized that trying to help Jade as a fellow vice-prefect would lead to them becoming friends, or that their friendship would lead to them becoming boyfriends. Not that he minded any of that, of course; Jade, despite how cunning and dangerous he could be, was a sweet partner, giving Trey the cutest smiles and little kisses and bone-crushing hugs… Well, he was pretty sure Jade didn’t _mean_ for them to be quite so strong... The point remained that all of the surprises that came from such a simple action were all very precious to him. Even the biggest surprise of all…

Dating Jade Leech meant that for all intents and purposes, you were dating Floyd Leech as well.

It didn’t even start out subtly. When he asked Jade out, despite being positive that they were alone, Floyd had popped up out of nowhere and hung on Jade’s back as his brother accepted. On their first date, Floyd had found their picnic in the Rose Maze and joined in. The first time they’d kissed, well… That was the day it became clear to him that Jade wasn’t letting Floyd stay around just because he felt bad for his brother being alone. Oh no, The way Jade easily returned Floyd’s own kiss, as if they’d done it a thousand times before, said it all. If you dated Jade, you either shared him with Floyd, or you rolled with it and dated Floyd too.

And Trey had liked Jade enough to do the latter, just for his boyfriend’s happiness. It was futile to attempt to separate the twins, and Trey wasn’t about to judge them on their less than conventional brotherly love. In fact, the more time he spent with them and got to know Floyd, the more he realized he wouldn’t _want_ to separate them. The Leech twins were _meant_ to be together. Even in...

“Look Jade, Sea Turtle's hair down here matches the hair on his head~”

“It does… You must keep it very well groomed, Trey.”

 _...this_.

“Is it really necessary to stare?” he asked, feeling self-conscious about his nude body as his still very much clothed boyfriends marveled over his pubic hair. They’d been dating long enough that they were all ready to start getting intimate, and that meant it was time to let them in on a secret that only a handful of others knew. His parents had helped pay for surgery on his chest, but even mermen would immediately notice his lack of penis. “Is that really all you two have to say?”

“Should we care otherwise? Human anatomy is so different than that of a merman…” Jade ran his thumb over Trey’s slit, making him shiver at the contact. It felt world’s different than when Trey touched himself. “It’s rather similar to what Floyd and I have in our true forms.”

“Except Sea Turtle’s is so pink and puffy~!” Floyd giggled and went a step further than his twin, using two long fingers to part Trey’s lower lips and give them a better view of his pussy. “And there’s no cock to come out.”

Before Trey could do anymore than feel his face start to burn, Jade gave a teasing rub to his clit, smirking when Trey let out a sudden moan. “No, but look Floyd, our Trey is getting so _wet_ for us. Maybe it’s time for us to try our human bodies with _him_ as well.”

Trey knew what the implication was there, and it didn’t surprise him. He’d had a feeling that Jade and Floyd were having sex, perhaps even before they came to live on land. It didn’t bother him; in fact, the idea only made his clit pulse harshly. He’d surely get to witness it at some point in the future, and neither his mind _nor_ his pussy could wait.

“Do whatever you want,” he groaned out as their fingers continued to play with his cunt, “just hurry up and do _something_.”

Jade and Floyd glanced at each other, a silent conversation taking place before they both nodded and immediately began disrobing. As glad as Trey was that he wouldn’t be the only one naked anymore, he cursed how seeing more and more of their smooth skin made him so ridiculously horny that it was torture not to touch himself. Why were they so tall and fit and _sexy_? And, and…

“You’re both _huge_ ,” he choked out, eyes going wide at the long, girthy cocks bobbing heavily before him. “Does your potion do that or are you…?”

Jade chuckled as his voice trailed off, and Floyd’s grin could only be described as _shit-eating_. “Oh, does Sea Turtle like what he sees~? Me and Jade have big dicks as mermen too~”

“Two apiece,” Jade added casually, as if he didn’t know damn well that was impressive to a human. “From what I’ve read, a human vagina can stretch quite a bit. Trey, do you think you could take all four at once?”

“We should try two at once first, shouldn’t we, Jade~?”

Their lustful gazes were predatory and the sharp teeth of their grins dangerous, and every semblance of control Trey had left flew out the window.

“I agree.” He pulled his knees up and spread his legs, showing off his wet, needy pussy, pleased with how the twins’ cocks twitched. “So hurry up and impress me.”

There were only two students at Night Raven College who knew that he was trans—Riddle and Cater. Riddle had known since they were children, but Cater knew because they’d fooled around in their first year, back when they shared a room and Trey wasn’t the vice-prefect. They’d never gotten beyond touching each other through their clothes and they’d ultimately decided to just be friends, and that proved to be the only sexual experience he’d ever had aside from his own hands. So to say jumping into his two boyfriends putting their dicks in him at the same time was a _bit_ intimidating wasn’t too strange, in his opinion.

Despite his words and his aching clit, for a brief moment his rational mind wanted to take it all back. He wasn’t ready for this. His plan to _show_ them what he’d been hiding rather than explain it had been half-baked and impulsive and a bad idea. He’d never had more than a few fingers up his pussy, so how was he going to jump straight to multiple penises?

But just as soon as that moment of doubt popped up, it disappeared just as quickly when Jade and Floyd settled between his thighs and chatted to themselves excitedly about how they were going to do it. Trey couldn’t find any words as they twisted his body to the side, Floyd grabbing one of his legs and hoisting it up. With a not-quite gentle nip to his thigh, he sent Trey a look that made him shiver.

“We’re not even inside yet,” Jade said with a hint of amusement in his voice. If his cock weren’t dripping at that point, Trey might have been fooled into thinking Jade wasn’t as affected as he was. “Oh, but you can climax multiple times, can’t you? Floyd and I will have to do our best to satisfy you, won’t we Floyd?”

“Mmm, yeah, gotta make our Sea Turtle scream our names~”

“...Do your worst.”

Such dangerous words got dangerous twin grins in reply and—without warning—Trey cried out as he felt himself stretching beyond anything he could even imagine. His mind went blank as pain shot through him, his body growing tense. There was no way they even had much more than the heads inside, but it was too much, too fast. He couldn’t even begin to relax as his breathing went shallow. It hurt; it hurt so bad and he couldn’t speak or move and—

“Trey, _Trey_. Can you hear me? Are you injured?”

Slowly, the pain receded and Trey was able to see the concerned faces staring down at him. Floyd had let go on his leg and they had pulled out, and Trey felt more foolish than he had in a very long time. He had to admit, however, that as embarrassing as it was, his heart beat wildly that they were worried for him and hadn’t just kept going.

“...Sorry,” he murmured, looking off to the side of his bed, unable to look either of them in the eye as he spoke. “I didn’t think I’d… I didn’t think it would hurt…”

“Why’s Sea Turtle sorry?” Floyd flopped next to him unceremoniously, pulling him in his arms with much more care and restraint than was typical for him. Which, of course, meant that Jade followed suit in a much more dignified manner and he was soon cocooned in his boyfriends’ arms. “None of us know what we’re doing when it’s all three of us, huh~?”

“Yes, don’t be sorry,” Jade agreed, placing a kiss to Trey’s temple. “I don’t think any of us were really prepared for this. And besides, _you_ were the one hurt. We can always try again later if you want, perhaps a bit more preparation first. And warning. ”

“It’s no one’s fault. I _wanted_ to do it and egged you on. I knew what you’d do.” And they had, in fact, done _exactly_ as he’d assumed. “I don’t think you can trust a bunch of horny teenagers to make good decisions…”

The twins hummed in agreement; he knew that the two of them knew _all_ about the bad decisions teenagers could make. He was just glad he never had to worry about being on the wrong side of Azul’s contracts like most other students.

The trio laid in silence for several peaceful minutes, the desperately passionate mood effectively broken. Trey tried his hardest not to feel guilty, knowing the twins well enough to know when they were upset about something. This was a side of the Leech brothers that was rarely seen, and despite everything, Trey was grateful that he got to see it.

After a moment’s thought, Trey finally spoke. “I know Riddle will have a fit if he finds out, but… Do you guys want to stay the night?”

“It would be my pleasure” and “Yay, sleepover with Sea Turtle~!” were his prompt responses, and just like that, any lingering embarrassment was gone. They had plenty of time to try again. To try everything and anything they wanted. At their own pace, and despite any moral objection they could be faced with.

Because, after all, if Trey loved Jade, he loved Floyd too. That was just how it was, and that was fine with Trey.

...But if the twins didn’t know he was already thinking about how they’d fit _four_ cocks in him one day, well, it could just be his little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all bet how long it'll be till Floyd's nickname for Trey is revealed and I am proven wrong~
> 
> EDIT: I WAS PROVEN WRONG LOL. The correct nickname has been edited in!


End file.
